Bianca di Angelo
Bianca di Angelo is the deceased sister of Nico di Angelo and a former Hunter of Artemis. Yasss girl History Bianca di Angelo was the daughter of Hades and Maria di Angelo. She was born in Venice, Italy before the start of World War II (1933 to 1945, as evident in a comment from The Titan's Curse). In a flashback, she was shown with her brother, Nico, with Hades and Maria. Hades referencing sending the children to the Lotus Hotel & Casino. Soon after, Zeus sends a lightning bolt to end the kids' lives, but winds up killing Maria instead. She actually also has Hazel as her sister and a girl named Pili, who enjoys inviting her friends over to play fetch with her three headed, 30 feet dog or stealin the fates's yarn and flushing it down the toilet, ya'know that sort of thing. Lotus Hotel & Casino A lawyer (Alecto the Fury in disguise) left the siblings with a bank fund, informing them about the death of their parents. They were enrolled in a boarding school. Soon after, Alecto takes them out and puts them in the Lotus Hote & Casino. They stay there for 70 years (the children are unaware, due to the Lotus' warping of time), until Alecto (now in a different form) takes them out again. They are taken to Westover Hall Military School in Maine soon after. The Titan's Curse In the first chapter, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace are supposed to meet up with Grover Underwood to retrieve two demigods: Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Bianca, Nico, and Percy are captured by Dr. Thorn, a manticore. Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood attempt to rescue them but fail. The Hunters of Artemis, led by the goddess herself. After her rescue, Bianca is awed by the Hunters and becomes one herself. She later states that she became a Hunter so that she can know what it's like to not be a big sister all the time. Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand. Bianca di Angelo was lost in the land without rain. In the junkyard of Hephaestus, after picking up a Hades Mythomagic figurine. She aggravated Talos, the junkyard's giant metal guardian, and decided to sacrifice herself by going through a hole the metal giant's left foot and tampering with the wiring. The specific cause of her death was unknown. She actually isn’t dead she’s my best friends older sister. Trivia * Zoë Nightshade believed that Bianca would be the next Lieutenant. * Nico's signature skull ring was a gift from Bianca. * It is believed that Bianca was reborn so that Nico would not attempt to bring her back to life again. He attempts to do this very thing in sometime around the events of ''The Son of Neptune, ''but bring Hazel Levesque back instead. * she has 3 siblings, Nico, Hazel, and Pili.